My Company Love War
by Angelacakes
Summary: Will you handle the Heat? The war between these three companies? Can you handle the Drama and romance? will you be swoon away by sweet Nothing, or will you fall victim to the rough Treatment? you cant decided? you arent the only one, Lucy Heartfilia is in your same position, will you help her end her torment, or will you fall with her. (R-M for Mature) Business no Magic.
1. Innocent Smile

_**WARNING: There is quite a lot of explaining to begin the story, how ever if you want to jump down to where they start speaking head for the " ", if interested in what happens or what's going on come back up and read!~ hope to see, some comments and Likes, as well as follows.**_

 _ **I do not own fairyTail in any way shape or form, nor do I get money or any kind of payment for making these fan-fictional stories, if you get confused with this story because of the manga you will be in for a ride….regardless here you are.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Chapter One: Innocent Smile**_

Tension, Tension lingered in the room, stares and small side noises to tell the occupants in the room to know that their presence wasn't welcome, nor that it was pleasant.

The reason for their meeting? Retirement.

Yes, the number one Company in Fiore was closing its doors today, and by none other than the owner. He also wanted to speak to the three most successful owners that fell below his rank in power. To strike a good well earn deal.

Heartfilia corporations: The top Company in both Customer Satisfaction, and Impossible number increase in the past Three Years. Heartifilia Corporation was by far the best, but what did they sell? They made and sold their very own line in both Cosmetics and Mens Cologne/Hair products. However they will close their doors to any more negotiation's and continue to make their own already required items, but will no longer make establishments/ trade with anyone out the world. Reason? Family. Yes,Jude Heartfilia, Fiores most wealthy Man, has come to relax, no longer dealing with the stress that came with trades, or business programs that he encourages but fails.

The room was the meeting where none other than the three businesses. The Dragneels Corporation, Dreyar Corporation, and Fullbuster Corporation.

These Three powerful man had some power, but not all like Jude Heartfilia, some of them didn't care for the power and other craved it.

In the room there was a long rectangle table for businesses. Igneel Dragneel sat on the left side, he was man with a soft expression, calm, collected, and well mannered. His hair was slicked back showing his face, red eyes that could hunt you, but with that expression it was enchanting. He was physically build the suit he wore which was red, fitted him perfectly, not too tight but just enough.

On his right was none other than his son Natsu Dragneel, he was an only child, but now grown to be a perfect suitable young man, the way his father raised him made him qualified to run the family business as well as make commands, his personality was vise-versa, he was calm and collected when it came to business but would break if taunted. He could kill you with his onyx eyes if he stared too long. Some say they change color due to the lighting which he stands, but others knew not to mess with him. Natsu was built as well physically in shape for a man his age, now of twenty-two, his eyes slanted slightly up giving him a stern stare, the suit he wore like his father was red; more like a maroon color not to bright, but not too dark, his suit was open from the middle, revealing his vest of black, wrapped around his tone body, if any one would stare at him the chance of falling for him was a matter of words and compliments regardless of the gender they were.

Next to the Dragneels where The Fullbuster's now when a man with power was as good looking as this man no woman would resist his looks, Silver Fullbuster was a man of strength, and control. He ruled over with an iron fist when needed, however he would always take care of the people who helped him up the ranks, his dark-blue hair slimed slightly back, with small strands of spikes coming from behind, the man was young for his age but not older then Mister Igneel, his expression was that of a cocky man, his smile was a devilish looking one, teeth white as pearls. His build was a bit more muscular, he had broad shoulders, a big hands, his eyes where piercing blue, and his unlike both Natsu and his father was a bit tad brighter unlike his competitors, tan-ish tone.

On his Left was Gray Fullbuster, a fine young men well known for his body and his power, he was tone like Natsu, But he was a bit more developed his eyes were like his fathers, seductive, his skin was a bit more paler, and his body was well build, physically he is toned, his shoulders were a bit smaller than his father's broad ones, but he still had that masculine body that could drive not one but many woman crazy, his hair spiked to one side to add a bit of rebellious to his character, even though he is twenty-two like Natsu his way of handling things are more calm and suave, getting anything he wanted from a woman was not hard for Gray, all a simple compliment and she would gladly take his hand.

Lastly The Dreyar's sitting down his body completely fitting in the chair, sat Makarov he was very short compare to the other two owners, however his power was just the same as them, his eyes closed showing the many years he has lived as well as the many more to come. He was not the best build out of the bunch, and he wasn't tall, but he was a man of trust and revenge, his company was ruled over with pure love and team work, even though he was small and look weak, both owners of the company against him knew that he was no joke to mess with. He had hair on the sides of his head cover the top at all times with a hat, to cover the bald spot he was ashamed off. The only way people remember Makarov was because of his signature Mustache well-groomed and well-kept to perfection, like his hair his mustache was Gray showing the Years in Age.

On his Right stood Laxus Dreyar Towering over his Grandfather, Not son, but his Grandfather who trusted him with the rest of the company, comparing Laxus to any of the sons, or Fathers, was no comparison, he was built majorly, he had muscles, then man knew how to keep his body in shape, his hair was Blonde as lighting, but even lighting was paler, however it did do the same thing as lighting, it was strikingly, combed back giving him that perfectionist look. Laxus had a scar on his right eye, that gave him that bad man look, but at the same time it was an appealing scar that would attract many woman and girls to his feet, even though he is twenty-five the blond man was very healthy and had many more years to go like his grandfather, his personality consist of a rough character he doesn't scream or need to in order to strike fear into a person, but boy wish you won't get into his bad side, Laxus is kind to those who he trust and to trust you he has to put faith in you.

While these man grow tire on waiting for the main course, being the delicious retirement of Jude heartfilia, one specifically wanted to see how powerful these men were and what best to do it by inflicting a couple of smart remarks.

"Say Makarov you alive there? I can't tell while your head stays down like that?" says Silver, as he smirks at his well place comment.

Small sounds of laughter could be herd coming from both the Dragneels and his own son.

"Child I thought this was a grown men's meeting, it looks like you aren't as Mature as you seem, Pity." Makarov attacked back getting a snarl from his commenter, Laxus smirked with triumph as his grandfather's excellent choice of words and chuckle underneath his breath.

Gray places a hand on his father's shoulder, to keep him calm as he in his own voice speaks.

"Father." Gray simply spoke

"Yea, yea...dont want to bring the reaper to the old man yet, without letting him see how we crush his company." He replies to his son as he chuckles lightly.

"Well if I do say so, seems your son has more maturity in himself than you Silver, are you sure your roles aren't reverse?" Igneel added to his comment of humiliation.

Both Makarov and Laxus held their smirks and chuckles among them self's. Getting annoyed looks from Silver.

"Sir, I am glad that you give me such compliment, but I have to say, how did Natsu pulled out of that, excuse my language, fucktastic embarrassment? I mean who shows up at a club meeting and make a fool our of themselves?" Gray attacked Natsu full force with a smirk that sent anger towards the young man.

Both Igneel and Natsu Turn to Gray Igneel's calm and amused looked quickly change into a stern glare towards the insulting man.

"Why yo—"was all Natsu could say before his Father intervene by placing a hand on his chest.

"Men, men though I do enjoy fights breaking out in such boring events like these, I have to tell you this isn't the place to pick up child's play insult. Only the person on top can look down at the failures who got in the way, and of course we all know Dreyar Corporation will become Top, after Heartfilia Corp. has closed its business doors." Laxus commented speaking slight true words and wisdom as well as insult and competition.

Getting an Agreeing nod from his Grandfather Laxus smile even more, but quickly changed it to his Neutral facial expression as the doors open on the room and two people walked in, One being The Purpose of the Meeting and the other simply following after his footsteps.

Jude Heartfilia, a caring man who has by many years brought this company and made it on top thanks you his helpful workers and his family, His blonde hair was paled but was strongly there, a mustache that was a bit smaller and shorter than Makarov, his once well place body now tired due to the corporation, Heartfilia really enjoy working and making his life dream better, and now that it has he no longer has to depend on money for anything.

"Gentleman, I'm glad to have you all gather here today, as you herd, yes. I am retiring from this business and as soon as that happens the amount of business that I once had will look for another corporation, no more across the world contracts and no more investments, what will be left is only my company working here for reproduction of existent products." He speaks smoothly as he smiles.

"So what's the meaning of the meeting? A good bye party?" Silver asks to which none of the others found rude since they too wonder the same.

"ah yes, shameful of me to waste your precious time, so here is the deal, you fine gentleman will of course, since I'm out of the way, one of you will become the next top notch, but as to why you are here? Well let me introduce you the reason to my Success as well as my Pride and joy, My Daughter Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." Jude says with pride in both his voice and his eyes.

On second look all six male turn to the woman next to Mr. Heartfilia, Indeed this woman was intriguing and according to the way Mr. Jude. Spoke about her like she was no ordinary person.

She was around 5'8 but with those heels she seemed around 6'0 in height, she wore a white dress shirt with a red bow adorn above her Generous Breast, she had a dangerous body and by dangerous as in her curves could kill many drivers that though they knew the way, her way of standing made her hips more wider than they seemed, her legs were long and well taken care of the skin that was visible was very unique, fragile, you could say. Her hair was brought upwards into a bun, Blonde, a bit more like Laxus hair except you could see the shine in it, two long strands of hair on each side of her face that lay on top of her breast taunting half of the man in the room, her eyes were closed as in taking in the introduction with heart. She Open them up with a fierce glare that sent chills to those who stared, slowly changing into a soft expression she began.

"It's a pleasure to be an acquaintance with you." She sweetly charmed her way into the very core of their Hearts. With an innocent smile played upon her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Chapter One: Innocent Smile**_.


	2. Lucy Heartfilia

_**WARNING!**_

 _ **Sexual, Words, Body Parts, bad wards and expressions if this offends you skip that last 5 paragraphs, viewer discretion is advice.**_

 _ **Megane-san14: Thank you for your review I present this second chapter for your encouraging words.**_

 _ **(This chapter will go into review 3-5 hrs. after being posted, there will be some mistakes both in words or misunderstanding because of punctuations, worry not I will go over again and fix them.**_

 _ **Again I do not own fair tail if I did I would have money to afford a better English course as well pay off any thing that I wanted.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Lucy Heartfilia**_

As the room went quiet after my greeting, it took a moment for the men to register on what to do next.

All of the Seating men sat up and gave a respectful bow towards my way, well with the exception of three young men and the short who stood on his seat, pretending not to know their names I smile kindly towards their professional greeting.

I introduced myself this time, with my own words, to give them the chance of telling me their already known names.

"As my father stated, I am Lucy Heartfilia. Its greatly a pleasure to be in your presence this afternoon, such high status and powerful men as yourselves no wonder my father had a bit of a hassle with his work." I say my voice hinting a bit of sweetness with a mixture of joke in it.

The men were proudly standing as I spoke such heavens about them, with bright, strong, sweet glares, to which I continue to stroke their ego to let them feel empowerment now that my father wants to lay low.

"I hope to work well with you, in the near future" I say while bending forward letting them see the useless fat that hangs on my cover chest, feeling now that I will catch them in the act of stares I whip up a bit surprised.

"Oh, I seem to only remember your company names, I am sorry I couldn't introduce myself more proper to you…" I pretend to be a bit sad and guilty, after being caught in the act of staring towards her, one of them speaks on.

"Ms. Heartfilia, please allow me to introduce ourselves, I am Igneel Dragneel, in charge of Dragneel Corporation, I have to say I never knew Jude Heartfilia had a beautiful daughter such as yourself." He stated while smiling.

"Mr. Dragneel please, you flatter me with your kind words, a strong leader as yourself is bound to go places and make contracts!" I turns slighting as if to hide the fake blush, while I turn back smiling for the compliment.

"And this is my Son Na-"I stopped him, acting surprise but not too much to get all their attention on me.

"Mr. Natsu Dragneel ah yes I do remember seeing your face in the news! About a week ago if I remember correctly" I finished my answer, I had to see the face Dragneels son makes, it's like he was about to groan or simply get angry to my surprise he didn't, however you could see small uncomfortable facial expressions, a smirk on both The Fullbusters, and Dreyars, played knowing well where I was aiming at.

"Yes, you save that young lady from falling into the river correct?" I juked them with my second information analyzes.

"Yes, Ma'am I just did what though would be right, I couldn't just walk away from the accident knowing full well what was gonna happen y'know?" he responded, I like his way of expression it's a bit relaxing to be honest.

"That is something admirable, in a business you have what some people forget, and that is Fairness so I admire your judge mental decisions Mr. Dragneel." I finish while giving him a bow as well as he returns one I smiled and continue to the rest.

"Well Ms. Heartfilia, the pleasure to meet a lovely, smart woman as yourself in top of the business you are working with, you have my upmost respect as both a worker, and a woman" he says with a suave tone of voice,

"Mr. Fullbuster you are quite the charmer, your words are too kind, however I must say I hear you're an excellent person in charged, one with pure strength and power of his workers to complete by any matters his goal, and that is what a corporation needs as well, someone strong willed as well as yourself, no wonder my father and I had to keep working hard for, you couldn't give us a break, hehe." I gave them my signature laugh a fake laugh to show that his work was acknowledge as well as praised.

"Ms. Heartfilia you are truly too smart," he says while getting both glares from the Dragneels and Dreyars, as if calling bull shit on his false statement.

"- but let me present to you my pride and joy, my son, Gray Fullbuster" he smirks at the Dreyar as if he shows the best thing in the world, while I simply glance towards his directional target.

"Oh well how can I not know that name, Gray is both a model and part of the Fullbusters corporation, I am impressed indeed to be able to work hard for his goals, just like his father, truly amazing. There is no doubt you will be a great leader Mr. Gray." I finish my compliments and bow gracefully towards his way, to which he returns with one as well, and let's not forget that sexy wink he oh so knows how to work, just not on the right one.

I turn to face the Dreyar's and boy was I surprised by the mismatch, even though I show no sign of different change I could feel the hard stare that the owners grandson was giving me, it was hard to keep the act up, but I decided to work with it and suppress it. And how else to suppress someone who can make you feel uncomfortable, give them confusion.

"Dear child, you are young and wise, please allow me to give you a well shaken greeting" he signals me to get closer to him, I turn to my father to see if permission is given, he shake his head with a smile and I move towards his way, and to be honest I didn't see this coming. He grabs my hand and looks at me directly as if staring into my soul all I could do is listen and hear him with a tense reaction.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar proud owner and leader of the Dreyar Corporation, my dear if there's one thing we know how to do, is please our customers and treat them how they should be treated." He has given the most earnest answer I've herd I couldn't help the fact of being surprised at his sincere, I gain control of my emotions, and grabs his other hand surprising him.

"No wonder you stay where you sit, I'm glad to be able to meet such person in this business" I say my expression of gratitude on my face as I smile truthfully towards his way, however that quickly changed.

"-and this right here is my Grandson, Laxus Dreyar he is to be my successor in business." Mr. Makarov says.

Laxus, he bends slightly to hold my hand and plants a kiss on the back of my hand, while staring directly at me. I stare at him with a smile, but a cheeky kiss on the hand doesn't raise points on my time.

"Ah yes, the Dreyars wall, how could I not know you Mr. Laxus, I have a small friend who knows you very well and speaks wonders about you, I'm sure we will meet one of these days out of business." I give him a slight bow before heading back to my smiling father.

Waiting for all this to come together for his plan, I happily get next to him and take out a board from the desk giving it to him to move the owners out the room.

"Father here is the list you wanted me to give you for the Owners." He shakes his head and stands up getting the attention of the Head Owners to follow him.

"Gentleman please follow me this way, let me show you something I've been working on." He says while opening the door.

"Natsu, stay here with Ms. Lucy Keep her company while I'm gone." His father states while I pretend to wait for them to leave the room with my eyes looking down giving them a slight bow.

"Gray" I hear silver state.

"Yes sir." Was his sons responds.

After a lot of moment I hear the door close, and pick my head up to be greeted by three young man staring at me. I smile kindly to them while I hear one ask a question.

"So Ms. Heartfilia, I have to ask how do you know so much about us?" I hear Natsu ask out of the blue. Even both of the other agree slightly with agreeing concerned stares.

"I read articles, I watch the news I hear comments, I meet some of your employers, the list goes on Mr. Natsu." I replied.

"Hmm" was all he responded.

"Say would you care for some refreshments? I would be glad to be of service to you all." Asked trying to get out of the room to not give out any unnecessary answers.

"Water is fine for me." Gray said.

"If you have any energy drinks will have one" Natsu answered.

"Coffee, Please." Was all Laxus said and with that I left the room in a hurry.

"So Natsu trying to put the moves on Lady Lucy on the first date?" Gray asked.

"What are you talking about? I saw that seizer you were giving her, "notice me Lady Lucy" bah what a lame ass" Natsu replied

"Laxus went ahead and kiss her hand I don't see you complaining you damn pussy" Gray stated toward my way I simply smirked.

"I have the balls to do what I please, not those little child's greetings you were giving her, hah aim not surprise if she thinks both of you fools are secretly going out." I laughed at them earning a glare out of both.

"Oh yea because she so wanted to go fuck with you right? Did you see her face? She was begging to get away from you." Natsu says while I sneer at his insulting comment.

"look you pile of shit, we all know you can't keep a girl, just because you were caught with your dick out, no wonder you got dumped by that lissana girl 5 points for her!" I sneered at him with an insult that adds salt to the wound.

"FUCK YOU LAXUS" Natsu yelled at me while Gray actually tried to stop the fight from getting anywhere, he held him back while I laugh at his sorry state.

"Bastard how dare you fucking speak of that past! How about we talk about Mirajane? Huh! That sounds like fun!" I stare at him with anger in my eyes,

"Tell me Laxus how does it feel to be left for not being able fuck your own wife huh? And now she has another guy whose dick she can ride whenever she pleases! Instead of moaning your name she names another mans! Ha-ha! Bastard… bringing old shit, oh what's wrong did I hurt your embarrassing pride?" he insulted again and I couldn't hold back I sent a powerful punch but that bastard blocked it.

"You shit... I will kill you, you hear me Natsu… ILL KILL YOU!" I said a before not long after knock on the door was herd and I paced myself away from him...

Again the door knocked and I went to open it. By the time I had opened it Natsu was back to his collected self with a smile on his face.

"Oh thank you, I was afraid I was going to drop the drinks," I herd the petit girl walk past me and putting the tray on the desk passing the drinks across from each other, she gets a her thanks and responds with "pleasure".

"Oh and here is your coffee, with two sugars, hazelnut milk and a two extra creamers." I take the coffee without making a deal of it now, but she wasn't going to walk out of this one.

After talking much about the business and about how she enjoys helping out on random places, I see that the time for the others was coming close.

"Ms. Heartfilia do you enjoy working here?" Gray asked. She didn't take long before answering his question.

"My Father and Mother started this company since I was small… I just want to follow on both their footsteps." She said and I almost pity her, she seemed like a well-educated woman who had the right intelligence for the right job.

As I grab my chin to hide my mouth expressions she turns to me and gives me a simple smile, I return it with just a small grin and she turns back to the door, as if she too was waiting for their time to come too happen faster.

It took longer than expected she went in and about other things like her studies and how she always is busy because of helping her father, but she never released any information regarding how she did it, this girl is smart… I have to avoid getting into her trap… is she even making a trap… she doesn't look like the one to make evil schemes, I stared at her as she answer pointless questions to the guys who oohed, and ahhed at her every other two minutes of explaining.

"Alright guys" I hear Dragneel, and Fullbuster call to their sons, fucking bastard… ill kill that Dragneel one of these days… if it's the last thing I do but for now back to my main focus.

The door stayed open until Jude Heartfilia walked out afterwards was his Daughter, however I closed the door silently between him and her and corner her to the door, and she was surprised.

"Care to explain why my coffee was perfect?" I asked making my voice growl lowly as if seducing her into my grips.

"I don't understand you, your self-told me you wanted coffee with all that on." She tried to get out of it.

"I don't recall telling you anything specific, but I am intrigued at how well someone who I've never spoken too knows me so well, not even my personal secretary gets my coffee this perfect." I say almost getting close to her sweet scented hair, I could even smell the type of perfume she wears, but she doesn't move an inch, am I doing something wrong or does she just doesn't have any self-virtue to uphold.

My hand moves slowly down the door towards her should as she looks at me directly at the eye, something no one does. Does she not fear me? I lean closer to her face.

But I stop… her finger was soft she reaches past my face and whispers what seems sweet nothing into my ear, I can feel the tightness in my groin stretch to its max,

"Mr. Dreyar, Please put your Weapon away" she whisper oh so sexually… could feel her breath on my skin but I stop… weapon? As in my penis? I look down removing both hands from the door, too check myself…

She moved so fast it was like a flash, the door opened, and she walked out, she turn towards my way only to show me how sexy that pencil skirt hugged her hips as well as her if I dare say it…Ass.

She took the sticks out of her hair and all I saw was a waterfall of gold, her hair was long towards her back that it cover the middle of her backside, only leaving those swaying hips peeking at me as she disappeared into the hall way…

"Fuck" was all I said as I closed the door, and calm myself... this woman, she isn't like the rest.

But she will see me again… she and that dangerous body. I like that... Lucy Heartfilia…

 **Did you enjoy it? How are you feeling? Tell me about it send me a pm or reply in the box, give me hope or nail me to the ground ill still update fresh chapter after being done.**


	3. Wendy M Dreyar

_**Disclaimer**_

 _ **I do not own Fairy tail nor its characters.**_

 _ **I do this for fun and pleasure, not for money.**_

 _ **If you ever pay for a free fanfiction, you got too much money and I do take donations. Regardless beware of bad words bad puns and bad language.**_

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter Two:_ Wendy M. Dreyar.**

I heard someone open the front door, and I got up excitingly.

"Papa is home!" I said as I get out of bed with my plushy white cat, that papa had given me.

I ran out the door, and turn to the right of the hall, I went over a couple of rooms and passed papas football trophy, turning to my left and going down the stairs, I see him standing in front of the door, locking it shut and putting that secret password, to lock the house safely.

"Papa! You're finally home!" I said looking up at him… papa was very tall he looked like a big teddy bear he was kind, sweet, and very nice to me.

"Sweetheart what are you doing up this late?" he says while checking his phone for what looks like the time, and then he turns to me with a big white smile.

"I heard you come in, I just woke up to see you!" I say once again while hugging my plushy cat.

"Baby, daddy's been busy you know I don't like you waiting for me." He says as he puts his big brown box to the side of the door, and bends down to picks me up, I giggle as he picks me up feeling taller than ever and I hug him.

"Papa, I know you're busy every day, and I know I'm supposed to be asleep, but-"I stop and he looks at me.

"What's wrong baby, is someone messing with you? Did someone say something to you? You tell me sweetie and daddy will meet with their daddy and have a nice long chat about how to treat children." Papa says with a bit of concern yet playful voice, I just giggle.

"No papa, you see there is a "Parent Teacher Day" going on tomorrow and I wanted you to come with me, so you could meet Miss Ashley" I say.

"Please come papa, Miss Ashley is very kind and she always helps me and everyone in class, one time I forgot my food at home, but Miss Ashley Shared her super yummy Fruit Salad, and her homemade soup." I added while papa walks up the stairs heading into my room.

"Wow so you want me to go say thank you to the nice teacher for taking care of you? Well she did save you from not eating and I am happy to see you smile every day so I'll make some plans tomorrow, Okay?" he says I was going to agree with him but his cell phone ringed.

It ring two times and he answer, his once sweet voice changed into another person…it always scares me I try to look around, or play with my cat plushy when he gets visitor, but I always hear him say words with a forceful manner, or he tries his best not to get angry on the phone with who he speaks too.

"Yes, did you get documents for tomorrows night's meeting? I know so we will be having pleasant visits from Miss Heartfilia? Oh don't worry Pops, for the week that she visits us ill make sure she is well taken care of even if it costs me my wallet. No, I can't tomorrow I have a meeting in the afternoon with my daughter, Yes Pops Wendy is doing fine, she wants me to meet her teacher tomorrow so please cover for me in the meantime… Yes I'll go buy her something to eat as well pops… yes... pops, your spoiling her too much… wait she is sleeping… what do you mean wake her up! POPS! … ugh.." papa grabs the phone and hands it to me with a weird smile that made me giggle, but I was more happy at the chance that I will spend the entire day with him!

"Hello..." I say shyly

"MY DEAR CHILD HOW ARE YOU, IS YOUR FATHER TREATING YOU GOOD? HE DOESN'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU RIGHT? TELL ME EVERYTHING." Grandpa, says

"No! He is taking me out tomorrow to the school, I want him to meet my teacher, She has been very nice to me, yes grandpa she is very sweet." I reply to him

"alright my child, don't forget that grandpa loves you a lot, and tell that useless grandson of mines to do his job or you'll be coming to stay with Great-Grandpa Maka, I have many sweets and lovely treats for you my dearie." He continues and I giggle the whole entire time because it seems funny how grandpa always tries to make fun of papa.

"Okay Grandpa, I'll make sure to tell papa, yes Grandpa Ill behave, Muah!" I give the phone back to papa as he closes it really quick not trying to hear what Grandpa has to add.

We finally had come to the room and I went under the covers, papa came next to me and sat on the bed.

"Honey, you know papa loves you right?" papa says with a concern look on his face, his face tired from what ever happen to him today.

"Of course papa, I know you'll do anything for me, that's why I wanted to stay with you after… after mommy left us…" I say trying not to get any sadder or give him any more concerned.

He moves close to me with a sad smile on his face and kisses my forehead I smile and laugh a bit while I hide my happiness inside.

"if papa ever found another mommy would you hate him?" his question was weird, I never thought of papa loving anyone else… it made me feel angry or sad I couldn't tell but I knew he was lonely and perhaps he needed someone who wants to spend time with him.

"I would never hate you papa… I know I'm young and that I don't understand a lot of things, but one thing I really want is for you to be happy." I say honestly, he moves closer to me and he lays his head on top of my body while both his hands reach to the side of the pillow.

"Papa?" I asked confused.

"Will you let papa sleep here tonight, I think I can't make it back to that bed across the hall." He says while he relaxes on top of my belly.

"Of course papa, you are so silly sometimes but make sure yo-"I stopped talking as I see that he was long gone into sleep.

"Good night papa." I kiss his forehead avoiding the scar on his right eye. As I play with his hair a bit before I get tired and close my eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning: 9:25 Am Friday.

I wake up early walking into the my bathroom, father was long gone and I had to get ready for school, as I put my pigtails up and clip them, I look at myself in the mirror making sure my dark blue hair is well put, after seeing everything is nice, I go down stairs to get food, from one of the cooks, Father had hired two maids, one cook, and one chuffer,

"Mister, Capricorn, I'm ready to go!" I kindly ask the man who was waiting at the door.

"Right this Way Miss Wendy." He replies with nice words and good manners,

I follow him into the black car, he opens the door on the back and signals me to enter it, I simply thank him and he closes the door.

"your Father will be there as well, he had to take care of a small misunderstanding so please don't get mad at him if he is a bit late" I hear him start a conversation.

"Oh don't worry Mister Capricorn, I know my papa won't break his promise, plus I'm sure Miss Ashley will understand." I say happy while smiling on my way to school.

"Very well Miss Wendy." He replies to my answer,

It didn't take long for us to get to the school, it was a couple of blocks away, but father does not let me walk, he says it too dangerous, and I see what he means from what I've seen on the news.

"Thank you Mister Capricorn, see you soon!" I say with a bright smile on my face.

He waves and heads back home, I walk away into the school seeing some of my friends with their own parents I shyly let them walk in as I follow behind alone.

Once coming close to the home room I see Miss Ashley on the door way welcoming both parents and Students into the class room.

"Wendy! How are you this morning?" she asks with a lovely smiled on her face.

"Miss Ashley! I'm doing good thank you!" I replied as she looks' behind me with a worry face.

"I see, would you like to come inside while we start class? I'm sure whoever you are waiting for will come in." she kindly grabs my hand and brings me inside.

The Bell rings and class starts.

"Good Morning Both Parents, Students, I'm Miss Ashley, I'm glad to have you here today, let me explain to you how we will start the Meeting, each child will of course be with their Parents and I will call you into the room, the rest will you please Follow Miss Porlyusica to the Cafeteria where she will inform you on what to do next." She says kindly while gesturing to follow The Principal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:30 AM Friday.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, and Fuck! Capricorn! Why didn't you remind me!" I ask insulting myself more than the chuffer.

"Master Dreyar, I had given you many notices before I arrived at your office, and before you went into the meeting." He replies giving me a don't-even look.

"Fuck, damn it stupid meeting took longer than it should, how long till we arrive at my daughters school." I asked once again.

"Five minutes Sir." He states.

I sneer at the thought of getting there late, I look out the window for the rest of the car ride, seeing how we were right besides the building I tell him to stay near that I'll be back in a matter of moments, he nods and parks somewhere close the school.

"Meetings are over sir, your late." I see this old woman in front of me speaking to me.

"I came for my daughter." I said getting slightly irritated.

"What is her name, do you know the name of the teacher you're supposed to see?" she asks trying to avoid as much as conversations.

"Miss Ashley" I answer.

"Head straight inside, while in the hall way turn to your right at the first intervene, then look for room "C-Three" "she says as I take off.

It didn't take me long to get there but I couldn't go in as I heard small sobs coming from the room.

"There, there my dear Wendy, please don't cry it makes me feel sad for you dear…" I heard her teacher say, I'm still waiting outside.

"But... Miss Ashley, he promised me… he never breaks his promise, he was really happy to come here…and now he... he" it broke my heart to hear her cry in there.

A sweet humming came from the room, I peeked inside to see what was going on now. In the room sat a woman with a long side pony tail, her hair was blonde, she wore a white dress shirt and it seem like it was a match with the long skirt that covered her legs.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to Intrude, I'm here for Wendy." I asked the woman who pat my daughter's hair lightly. Wendy looked up to see me, her crying face threating to drop more liquid from her eyes.

"Papa!" she cried,

"Hey beautiful I'm sorry for being late." I replied to her while I glance at the teacher as she gets up and turns around to smile at me…

"Ah Mister Dreyar! It's a pleasure to meet you here." It was her… Lucy Heartfilia the daughter of the most powerful man teaching my child god knows what, her intoxicating smile, caught me off guard and I tensed a bit.

"Yes... Hello Miss L... Ashley, Miss Ashley my daughter tells me you take very well care of her." I say while standing up holding Wendy in my Arms as she hugs me digging her face in my chest.

"Well of course, how could I neglect any child, especially one who cries, for her dear father which she loves dearly, I too understand her pain." She speaks in kind words as she walks towards me, I can't help but stare, her blouse is open showing her chest a bit, a small necklace with a small design of what seemed like a bird covered in gold, a belts wrapped around her tiny waist, I couldn't stand how she was so close after what happen a day a go.

"Is the meetings over? I'm pretty sure Wendy wanted to ask you something." I say as I nudge Wendy a bit to stop being shy.

"Sure please have a seat, and lets do this, I'm afraid the principle doesn't take over time too kindly, hehe" she says while laughing at the inside joke, I smirk at her and shake my head in agreement.

"Alright so, questions are simple, but mostly I just want to tell you that Wendy is a very intelligent girl, she is helpful and wise. I'm proud I could be able to teach what I could, she truly is an Angel Mister Dreyar" she says, as she too sat down in front of me I sit Wendy to the side, so she could face her ""Teacher""

"Well my daughter is a one of a kind type of girl, I'm proud to be her father as well as her guardian, if anyone does something to her I would like to know as soon as possible." I say in a rough manner.

"Papa!" I hear Wendy complain.

"Miss Ashley" I hear her ask.

"Yes Dear?" she responds.

"I was wondering would you like to come with us to get some sweets after school. My Papa always takes me to the best Sweet store in Magnolia, you should really come with us." Now let me just say one things as my Daughter, my precious little girl invites this fine woman who I've got my sigh on into a date with us, I am by far getting her a damn fucking unicorn, she just basically made me score a date with Miss Heartfilia, and a date with her would start something other than news.

"Oh my!" she was actually surprised by Wendy's invite that she could not really reply in a fast answer.

"Wendy dear I am really happy for you to invite me!" she says with a smile in her face and I start cheering inside. Knowing full well that means a yes to the invite.

"But I already promised Romeo FullBuster I would be Attending their Dinner Party this Night," she says. While Wendy looks a bit shy for being turn down I look at her teacher.

"Perhaps we could post pone the invite for another time wouldn't you agree Miss Ashley?" I try to strike a bargain.

"You know Mister Dreyar, you are completely right, very well Miss Wendy, I'll gladly take your offer any other day you wish you go." She replies, as I give her and my daughter the smile I give only to those who earn it.

"Well Mister Dreyar, all I could say about your daughter were only good things, she is smart, quick, and follows as well as leads I'm sure she will be as great as her father." She looks at both Wendy and me, as she give us a friendly handshake. And Wendy an admirable delicious hug.

"And that's a wrap, Thank you for coming to teacher student day, Mister Dreyar, I hope to hear from you in the near future..." she says.

"Thank you Miss Ashley, we will see you soon, you better believe it." I assure her, as I begin to walk away with my daughter in my hand as I carry her backpack on my shoulder.

"See you soon Wendy. Enjoy your day sweetie! ~" I hear her Teacher/Lucy, as we both walk into the black car and it drives off.

 _ **MMM too much fluff and cute stuff it almost seemed like it was gonna turn into something naughty… well aren't you all just something hehe, but hey I will continue to make it worth all your while.**_

 _ **Yes I know I'm adding too much Laxus into this Story, Yes she will meet the FullBusters then Dragneels remember events take time, and it can't all be done in one day.**_


	4. Forceful Kiss

_**Disclaimer~**_

 _ **I do not own Fairytail, or anything to do with it, names, characters, street names, city names, world names, or god knows what else its included, please be kind and understand even though I love Fairytail, I do not know it by heart, all the names, or even perhaps the cities/ streets, so please be understanding.**_

 _ **Also, I know some of you might think I'm making Lucy a little out of character (OC) just remember that this is a Business world, and if you act like a darn unintelligent bimbo you will be either one: Raped, Two: fired, or Three: look down upon, so please understand that I can't make her all super I'm the best let me show you all my goodies. No Lucy will not act like miss high and mighty, she actually has to put up with it and she cannot show the other companies any kind of easy access if you understand what I mean.**_

 _ **Any who lets continue where things get heated so warning! Very detailed body parts/ sexual innuendos, and maybe not so sure of adding a forceful way of sexual desire.**_

 _ **No… I do not approve or unwanted sex, and I don't support rape, it's bad, don't do it, you will regret it more lately in life if you do such things.**_

 _ **Also I want to Thank**_

 _ **Rockifi: for being nice, supporting me on finishing this chapter, thank you and here you are I hope you don't get disappointed.**_

 _ **Let's Begin!**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Chapter: Forceful Kiss**

After walking back into the school, I grab my phone and get in line both of my closes, workers.

"Yes Ma'am!" the other side answered.

"Levy, get Erza and meet me at the house, I need a quick change and I don't have the proper mind set at this time to deal with choices." I say while making my way outside the school.

A white Corvette Stingray pulls up not long after I stand.

"Alright, I got her contacted we will meet you soon Lucy." She responds as I get into the car and greet Scorpio I tell him to head to the house.

"Oh please hurry levy I... I don't know what to do –breathes in- I can't continue to do this its hard these guys are beast… I felt like they will eat me alive, I'm getting fat and I feel like I'll roll Levy!" I say into the phone getting not much out of her but quick "yes", "no", and "maybes", and "it's okay", or "you'll be alright"

"Lucy you're over reacting, remember why we are all doing this, and you're the only one who can pull this off, ah crap Erza wants her cake… and you know how she gets, I'll call you once we arrive." She says and hangs up.

"Sigh… I can't wait till this is over…" I say to no one.

"Rough day, sweet cheeks?" Scorpio says while driving, he is a tan man, very tall and attractive, his muscles can be seen as he drives, every turn he makes you could see the clothes that wrap around him stretch and tighten as he steers.

"Oh Scorpio… I have no idea what to do, so many meetings, so many events, ugh two kids invited me to events with their over-powered fathers, tell me scorpie-poo what can I do?" I say playfully as I tell him the day's event.

"Well if you ask me, it seems like you have to relax more want to stop at the sweet store?" he asks and even though it sounds like a great idea, I had to painfully deny.

"I can't Scorpio… the event starts at six pm and I have to get ready, and you know how much time us ladies need." I reply back.

"Oh yea forgot you do all that washy, thinking, moping and battling yourself." He says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well why I never Scorpio! How do you know such intimate information?" I ask him pretending to be upset.

"Wait... what? I just umm I just—"he stutters and I jump on his lie!

"You have gone into the bathroom! OH! I'll have your head!" I say pretending to be mad.

"Which one?" he said that so seductively I almost chocked on the air I take.

"…" I stay quiet for a second.

"Bad joke?" he says

"You're a pig…" I say turning my head side ways

"Wait no Miss Lucy! I didn't mean it in that way! Well I kind of did but! But! Not in any sexual way! Well I kind of did...ugh I mean no! I'm sorry please Miss Lucy forgive me!" he starts to get all stutter and weird, it's really not his tone

"You owe me two fruit parfaits from that Magnolia sweet store." I say still not making eye contact with him on the mirror.

"You got it princess!" he says as he smiles, I turn towards his direction and smile back. The car makes a stop at the entrance of the Mansion, already noticing the two other black cars at the door means that both Erza and levy have made it.

The entrance opens and the Corvette makes its way towards the front door, the car's door is open by Scorpio, a hand reaching my way to help me out. I swing both legs out the car and take his hand, once stable he lets me go and I make my way to the front door heading towards my room.

Both doors are open by both of my helpers, Virgo and Aries.

"Princess both of your friends are here, we have escort them into your room." I hear Virgo say as she bows slightly.

"I'm sorry... I told Virgo to take them into your room, since you might have be in a rush." Aries Apologizes to me while turning away.

"Thank you girls, Please can you tell cancer to make some snacks, we will need some refreshments as well. "I say to Virgo and Aries.

Both of them bow and make their way into the kitchen, I made my way into the stairs, turning right and walking straight ahead, taking a left and walking past three rooms, once I arrived at the end of the hall my two door room was in front of me.

"Lucy!" my red head friend Erza greeted me with a kind smile.

"Erza, thank you for coming I need help with clothes!" I say in dire need of her help.

"Yes I see you require my fashion opinion, I'll be able to help you indeed" she says it with pure honor and pride, I simply just nod at her way and head to the bathroom.

"I'll take a quick shower I need to get over all those lustful eyes marks I got today" I sighed.

I didn't take long since it was now four in the afternoon, I had to get ready and make my way into the fullbusters mansion to meet Romeo, and of course his brother, Gray FullBuster.

Once I got out the shower I got ready to see what had been layed out.

"Lulu, I found these three, they are cute, covered and attractive for you." Levy tells me as she holds what I can see a strapless dress that covers both my chest and my back, then there was a tube dress which I neglected right away.

"You seem to not like the choices?" levy says

"They reveal a bit too much, please remember I'm going to a kid's party, I mean not any kind of kids party, but still." I say with a bit of confusion.

"well how about this Chinese dress?" she picks up a red and gold dress, the chest was cover entirely with pretty designs, it had a neck flaps that opened or closed, it was a long dress not those short ones, that want to be pretty girls think.

"It looks beautiful! Where did you get that? I don't remember owning one." I say in disbelieve.

"You said to help you, plus this was Erzas, but she says the chest area is a bit loose." She says.

"Where is Erza?" as I look for her I see her in the bed pillow in face.

"Erza…?" I question.

"hhhuu hhhuu hhmmhuu hmmhu" she mumbled.

"Erza I cant understand you." I ask with a bit of concerned.

"I said that dress gives me depression!" she says

"Take that thing away –fake sobs- it hurted my pride" she playfully tried to change the topic of what we were talking about, and for once I was glad, all this company and men is driving me to be someone I could never imagine to be.

"What makes you think this dress will fit me if it's loose to you?" I ask and she turns and looks at me with a blank expression.

She walks up to me and gets behind me. She puts both arms under my arm pits, and she made them into an eagle's claw, she starts to forcefully move them into different directions and unwanted jiggling.

"OKAY OKAY ! I GET YOUR POINT STAP IT! "I pretend to be hurt and fall to my knees, putting one hand to my mouth being melodramatic about the situation. Erza just stands above me with a blank/angry expression.

"Uhuh…" Erza just agrees.

"At least you guys have some!" I hear Levy turn away from us, sobbing in a corner.

"Life is so unfair to us intelligent, beings who have strong brain power." She say melodramatic.

"okay girls okay okay, we have gone too far from the point help me suit up and ill gather the information that is needed." I say changing my emotions from honest to serious.

"Yes, Ma'am" both levy and Erza, straight up and work their magic around me.

It didn't take them long, my hair was collected in a traditional bun where three sticks, come out of my hair, some hair is let down, the front is cover but from the sided you could see some of my breast showing, the dress came down to the knees and opened up lightly too allow me to walk, I wore red eye shadow, on the corner of my eyes, but not too much, and just a bit of eye liner to make my eyes pop more.

"Alright girls wish me luck." I say as I walk out the room, both Virgo and Aries, come to my sided to help me in any way they can, but I tell them that all is well.

As I make my way down the stairs I see, both Scorpio, and Leo, my second chuffer, come to my sides as they both pull a hand and slightly bow to help me get down safely from the stairs. Levy and Erza Finally making their way down with a luggage each, I hug both of them gratefully and give them a smile.

"Phew well…I'll see you guys in the morning." I look at them with a sad smile and they too return it.

The drive to the fullbusters Mansion wasn't anything compare to my home, it's not that I am gloating, but the entrance to the gate was a Blue Gate with Crystals on top of its pointy bars, The road to the Mansion was pretty long, there were many trees in the pass by, much land with much space, it was like looking at a ranch, with no Livestock, but then again this isn't a farm.

"My oh my mister fullbuster sure has a View." I said jokingly

"Indeed it is Miss Lucy, we will stop at the doors soon, please get ready." Said Leo.

"Way ahead of you" I said while taking one last breath, and closing my eyes, once I open them I had that same Professional look that smart, intelligent woman can possess and I make my way to the door."

The doors open and the lavishing Music, is herd, many people are talking, as I make my way around the great entrance, I search for the young boy who invited me, once I make a couple of more steps into view, I'm greeted with a sweet greeting.

"Miss Ashley!" I hear from behind me and I look a bit down, to notice the young boy in front of me, even though he was twelve years old as of today, he was no ordinary boy, he enjoyed having conversations but was very hyperactive wanting to go out on adventures, during recess he would play with the other kids, sometimes Wendy join him in his quest to find little treasures that I hid for them.

"Romeo, thank you for inviting me sweetheart, I see you're celebrating all out he-he" I said smiling and laughing to the young boy as he blushes slightly and grabs my hand.

"Miss Ashley let me introduce you to my papa, and my Brother!" he says and he drags me along while I smile sweetly and tenderly towards the crowd as he stops in front of Silver.

"papa, I would like you to introduce you to Miss Ashley, She Is my Teacher and my soon to be girlfriend!" the little kid has guts I'll tell you that but I see that mister fullbuster turns around in his Navy Blue suit, his broad shoulders fitting well in it as well as his open suit, revealing his Vest witch was a bit darker-blue then a brighter color to stand out.

"Hmm? Well hello there Miss Ash-"he stopped for a while trying to recognize me but that smile on his face said it all.

"Well I'll be, Son that is a fine Lady you have in your tiny hands, even your brother can't seem to do a better job then you." His father joked, however I saw the way his eyes bore into me, but they weren't lustful eyes oh no they were more of an I must set-you-up-with-my-son look.

"Oh Mister Fullbuster you flatter me, Romeo here is just the charmer, he is good looking and smart indeed." I say giving him a proud smile, after a moment a woman with short dark-blue hair appeared next to Silver grabbing his hand and him into hers.

"Hello there dear, my name is Ur Fullbuster, I hear you are my sons, teacher, well I do say your just lovely and that dress, and it's striking.

"Mama! This is Miss Ashley, She is gonna be my wife!" he said so sweetly and I just turn to him with a weak sweet smile trying to make a laugh out of it.

I start to laugh underneath my hand trying to cover my mouth to prevent anything or anyone seeing it.

I bend down to his size and I kiss his cheek, just a tiny peck on his cheek that send him into a blushing, and dizzy spree.

"That's my boy!" I hear silver encourage his child as the child runs away from the conversation.

"Hehe, he is charming indeed. I say Miss FullBuster, it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Lucy Ashley Heartfilia." I say kindly towards her.

"Heavens! Are you The Heartfilia, as in Heartfilia Corporations that recently closed its doors?" she says very surprise and I kindly smile at her.

"Yes my father wants to retired and spends his time with Mother, he has been stressful ever since, Mister Silver here gives us oh so much tasks I still see how we even managed to continue your husband is a very hard working man, and as I've herd so is your Second son, Gray Fullbuster he is generously a hard worker." I say with as much as words of Interested.

"Well thank you dear, I can see why your father never introduced you to any one, you're like a gem, very special and lovely to see." She smiled and I return it.

"Speaking of the devil himself here is my boy." He says as I turn around slowly trying to give him that surprise look.

"M-Miss Heartfilia!" he says surprised but cools down his emotions quickly and grabs my hand to kiss it.

"You look Beautiful." His words were tiny swords that stroke deeply into my mind, he kisses my hand and I feel a bit of a blush coming into my face.

He was wearing a long dress-shirt tighten by his muscles, you could see the force in them, the Vest was light-Blue, as it hugged him just perfectly, his pants were fitted you could see his well earn legs and if I stared too much, I could see that he was packing, and I'm not talking about his wallet.

"Mr. Fullbuster, Please you flatter me much, your kind words are by far too great to be used in the same sentence." I speak embarrassingly as if I can no longer take his suave mood.

"Gray get your filthy hands off my wife!" I hear Romeo come out of nowhere, I pretend to be scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **Grays point.**_

I arrived quickly getting this day over for the sake of my brother. As I arrived at the party and walk trough I see many woman staring sweetly and lustful towards my way, and who can blame them, I got money, body, brains and smooth talk.

I walk around before catching sigh of my father and mother having a conversation with this blonde fire-goddess.

The way were I stood I felt like a stalker, she had nice ass, her hair was pulled up and let down to cover some of her back, her arms were free and I could see her breast popping out from each side, her hips were cover tightly in a red, gold rimmed dress, that hugged that body nicely, I saw many other man staring at her, and I don't blame them, she looks good enough to eat, perhaps I should.

I walk up greeting them, she turns around her brown eyes amazed at my sight, but I was stunned to see it was that Lucy chick. And that made more sense as too why she looked good.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, they were soft paled and had a hint of fruit smell to it, perhaps strawberry, she looked good, smelled good, and the most important had good control of her life.

"get your filthy hands of my wife" I turn around too look at the one who had the guts to speak such stupid shit, and of course it was none other than my little brother… how does he even know who she is.

"Oh Romeo my Hero!" she plays along and bends down towards his high, which was not a lot. Romeo gets in front of her and between me, as if protecting her as his property

"Oh no! I can't bear to watch my two sons, fight over such beautiful princess" my mother speaks nonsense which only makes Romeo act even more annoying.

"Miss Ashley did he tried to do anything to you?" I hear the little squirt say, while turning to her.

"Oh no he was just saying hello isn't that correct Mister FullBuster" she says while giving me a wink.

Ashley? I think in my head,

"Yea calm down squirt, plus she is way out of your league, if she needs someone, she will need a man like myself, plus what do you know about dates?" I ask he and I see Romeo back a little bit at the realization, and I grin to myself.

"What if I steal her from you? You can't even protect her and yourself!" I say while he tenses up, I make a fast move and pick Lucy up in my hands as she covers her mouth in disbelieve, people are staring at the now full on fight, and she is getting red from embarrassment.

"See yak brother better luck next time! Hah!" I say while I run towards the Garden maze entrance.

"Gray I will hurt you! Come back! GRRR! GRAY!" his screams where smaller and softer and soon they were no more.

I noticed that Lucy didn't say a word she only stared away from me trying to avoid contact, I felt the way her body seemed relaxed he breast were flatten towards my stomach and let me tell you it felt erotic, her skin was smooth, and her back side was extremely soft. I stopped after a while and let her down while I bow in an apologized manner.

"Sorry for touching you without your permission" I say to her who she just smiles at me and turns to the soon to be dark sky, the sun was setting. And she stared at it for a while. Before responding.

"I enjoy the quiet nights, events like these are lovely once in a while but I feel distant, I enjoy watching the moon, and the sky, it clears me from any doubt." She says as she looks up without turning my way.

I walk closer towards her way and stand beside her.

"You know, I get tired of these hard working days, everyday there's new problems and failures with whatever we do, always trying to get better trying to find out how to do it better… but I just want to stop for a moment and enjoy life…now that your father has come down, maybe just maybe I'll be able to get back some relaxation, and enjoy the sky just how you do." I say she looks down and then turns my way, she grabs both my hands in her small ones, and smiles sweetly, her eyes with full of hurt.

"Thank you Mister Fullbuster, for once I feel nice around someone who understands a little." She looks away towards the garden with a small smile implanted.

All the signs where there, if I took advantage of this mood, maybe, just maybe I'll be able to make her fall for me. My hands reach for hers and makes her turn towards my way, she turns surprised at my risky move.

"I don't know why, but when I look at you, I feel this pull towards your way…" I say as I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and she looks at me even intensely, her breast poking my chest ad my heat rises. I lean in for a kiss. And she starts to hesitate.

"Mister Fullbuster please, your hurting me." She tells me but I can't stop now, I have to taste her lips, I have to see what makes her different then all the others who just willingly give them self's to me.

"I SAID STOP!" She slaps me across the face her hand shaking and her breath trying to go back to normal. She looked pained and hurt what have I done…

She looks at me and backs away slowly

"wait Miss Heartfilia!" she tries to run away but I catch her hand and pull her towards my way once again, she hesitates and moves but I continue I must plant one to see why she is so, so erotic…

"No...No" she says and I feel a sharp pain in my groin...

She walks back a few steps.

"I-I'm sorry…- she says and makes a dash away from the garden.

Fuck… I fucked up big time. As I watch her leave she runs out the garden and disappears into the party.

Since my parents see everything it didn't take long before my they arrived in a hurry in my direction.

"Gray why did Heartfilia ran out of here? What did you do?" I hear my mother question me.

"tks... I tried to kiss her…" was all I said.

"What were you thinking…? She isn't like those girls who come to your knees..." my mother sighs to herself, while I tried to get up, she flicks my head with an angry look on her face.

"Idiot… you're just like your father trying to do things forcefully, you better apologize to her and make it right, darn stupid son… I wish you got my brain genes instead of that Hormonal thing you hold between your legs... Serves you right." She says on and on while I hurt on the ground.

Getting up from the ground and leaning myself against one of the statues holding my nuts.

"So much for getting pity from you, art you suppose to make me feel better and advice?" I say.

"Your plain stupid, you advanced on someone you know nothing about, I looking how she was smiling before I'm sure she gave you the right information before you though with something else." She repeated and at the same time I figured that she was right, because she did opened up to me…

"Sigh …shit... I guess I'll have to buy her some flowers and an invite to dinner for this mistake." I say.

"Gray Fullbuster, you apologized to that young girl first thing in the morning." My mother says

I look at her and change my gaze towards the moon…Quiet…

 _ **Did you like it? Tell me about it. Like share or review, reviews make me write more so if your interested on knowing how this ends make more reviews it burns my soul with passion!**_

 _ **Also if you are confused**_

 _ **Wendy= Laxus and Mirajanes Daughter**_

 _ **Romeo= Brother of Gray FullBuster**_

 _ **Natsu= well he doesn't have any siblings since he is an only child.**_

 _ **But you could make a suggestion I will change the story depending on how well it fits.**_

 _ **Remember this is a Business Story, no magic will happen, or miracles that are way way way out of hand.**_


	5. Fiery Hot Night

_**Hello guys its been a long time since I've made another chapter, however the wait is over here is your next chapter please enjoy.**_

 ** _I do not own fairy tail in any shape, way, or form, I simply own the story/plot._**

 ** _Regardless off sexual seductions, manipulations, or any other naughty thing is not encourages please do not do this in real life, it may not turn the way you wish for it to be._**

 **-Hot Fiery Night**

" _no… no.."_ Lucy said as she grabbed Grays suit vest slipping her hand into his pockets as she pulled out the cards without his knowledge, landing a kick to his groin she hid the cards on her chest, while acting innocently.

" _I'm.. so sorry._." she whispered, as she ran from him.

She ran fast passing the small bushes and tall trees that headed to the door where she entered, turning a left she ran past people with a speed, once out the door the chuffer was waiting for her, she entered and closed the door.

" _Lets go Leo, Scorpio, I have gather what was necessary_." She says as the transportation starts to go into the streets.

" _what did you do? That was a short amount of time, shesh did you hit the guy_?" asked Scorpio

" _Mr. Fullbuster has a tendency of being quite forceful did you know_?" Lucy says with a chuckle?

" _He came on to you princess_?" asked Leo

" _Ill have his head for you Princess_ " said Scorpio

" _No need for that guys, thanks for his lust we got some access into his company system, In fact, it seems that while the night is young I should get two bird in one stone don't you think_?" Lucy answers and says with a smirk on her face which gets the attention of both chuffers.

" _lady Lucy what are you thinking_?" asks Leo.

" _yea princess_?" asks Scorpio.

" _take me home I need to change into something more modest and call Erza and Levy I might need them for tonight's arrangements_." She tells them ending her sentence with a small giggle.

" _of course my Princess_ " Scorpio says as he pulls out his phone.

The car makes its way around the streets to their first destinations, before going for another information gathering meeting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 11:35 pm Magnolia Resorts and Hotel.

" _Mr. Dragneel I hope you know todays celebrations is the success of the hotel your father has build over the years of operation, may I remind you to keep your stubbornness under level_." Jellal Advisor to Natsu Dragneel says in a calm manner.

" _Yes I understand Jellal, but may I remind you last time it was an emergency if something like that happens you know I always try my best to do everything I can_." Natsu responds with a calm and commanding manner.

" _understood, I simply wished for you to let our guards do their job once in a while_." Jellal says under his voice.

" _Relax, Relax, today is a celebration doubt anything like that could even happen here_." Natsu says with assurance.

The make their way towards the gran room where the meeting was being held up.

While Natsu and Jellal made their way towards the podium where he would once and for all end todays night with a pleasure.

" _Thank you all for coming for todays 20_ _th_ _Anniversary The Magnolia Resorts Hotel could not have done it without Dragneel corp, supporting its wings and we are as always glad to keep doing so in the name of service and safe heaven_." Natsu stops as he takes a small breather getting claps from people, he sees the vast amount of people amongst them all wearing black ,red or blue, But one in particular was wearing white.

She was wearing a white pencil dress, tight to her legs but short, sleeveless but secluded, her chest was tight as it was being squished to get out, her hair was loose, blonde, almost gold.

He saw her Lucy Heartfilia, she was clapping with the rest of the people, he hesitated a bit when he saw her, her grace appearance must of cause a small impact, he kept staring her way, and so did she the connection between both was immense that even Jellal noticed the strong stare his Friend and Boss was giving out.

" _I..I am glad that we have continue to give our support for these past years….. as well as give our best to show that we mean only the best for this Resorts….. to continue… to being the best, a-and that is all thanks to you who trust us with your loyal stay_." He stumbled a bit on his speech but never taking his eyes off the smiling blonde who made him confuse his words.

" _we are glad to continue our business with Magnolia Resorts and Hotel and we wish nothing but to grant you our loyal costumers the best time in your stay here with us, enjoy the rest of the party_ " Jellal intervenes with Natsu speech and ends the ceremony

Natsu stares still as Lucy stares back with a sweet melodic smile and turns to leave to which Natsu reacts by running up to her.

He rushes trough the people, he pumps two girls who comment and grab him.

" _Mr. Dragneel that was a wonderful speech_!" says the blue hair girl as she hoops her hand in his arms

" _Indeed very dedicated if I may say so Mister Dragneel_ " says a red head who feels on his side.

" _I am sorry Ladies but I have to catch up to someone_." he tries to move but their grip is a bit tight on him

" _oh mister Dragneel we understand_ " the blue hair woman says as she lets go and then soon after the red head follows.

" _Thanks, enjoy the celebration_!" he says with gratitude.

" _oh we will_ " says the red head as she and the blue hair woman began to walk away towards the parking lots after getting a few drinks and some appetizing grown snacks.

Natsu runs after Lucy she sees her turning on one of the stairs leading down towards the downstairs garden, and soon he follows catching up to her with respect he calls out to her.

" _Miss Heartfilia please wait_!" he says with a calm commanding voice.

" _oh_?" she replies.

" _ah, Mister Dragneel, lovely speech you made, very well put if I may add._ " Lucy replies with a kind sweet voice.

" _Thank you, but may I ask what brings you here to our ceremony_?" he asks her with his calm soothing voice.

" _I herd you would be making a speech tonight, and thank goodness that I showed up in time to hear it, indeed it was professional, just how I though it would be, as well as inspiring._ " She replies.

" _Please, if anyone is inspiring around here it is you, Miss Heartfilia_." He says his eyes narrowing slightly making his face very calm and attractive.

" _Mister Dragneel, your flattering is quite powerful please don't use it against me my heart could not handle such manipulations_ " Lucy replies with a slight fake blush she learn so well to make as she touched her cheek ever so slightly.

Natsu grabs lightly on Lucy's hand as she pretends to be caught off guard she looks towards his way as if being manipulated by his whole being. He inches closer towards her

" _Miss Heartfilia_ , _you are strikingly beautiful as always_ " he says as his face comes closer towards her.

" _Mister Dragneel_.." was all she could say as her face inches even closer.

Both of their faces come closer and Natsu closes his eye, Lucy put both fingers towards his lips and turns her face side ways and moves away, Natsu runs his hand trough his hair so close to kissing her but respecting her, it was hard for a man like him to resist a woman such as her self, so selfless, so intriguing, so beautiful.

" _I-I am sorry Mister Dragneel, I must be going my father would not approve of me staying out so late._ " She says with a soft mellow seductive voice.

" _I am sorry Miss Heartfilia I, I didn't mean to force you_." Natsu says while looking away.

" _do not worry, I accept your apology_ " she sad as she forgave him so fast, he was taken out of surprise at how fast she forgave something so wrong.

" _but if you feel incline you are welcome to get me some chocolate strawberries from Strawberry Hills Sweet Shop, then Ill know you mean it_ " she poked his nose and smile kindly before walking away down the stairs, she turned around and blowed a kiss to him, as she walked away with the sweet dress clinging towards such body of desires..

" _Damn… I think I might just actually fallen in love with someone so seductive..this night just keeps getting hotter and Hotter_." He says as he turns and walks back inside with both his hands in his pocket and a smile greater than silvers ego.

 ** _Thank you guys for reading another chapter I hope you enjoy it, and misunderstandings will be fixed, the past chapters will be remade to fit in more nicely with the story, I'm well aware I've made some stuff unreadable in the past four chapters and I'm willing to change that sooner, thank you for your kind reviews and follow_**

 ** _Will be posting sooner the faster you review the faster I make new chapters! Thank you so kindly!_**


	6. Sweet Tooth

**_Wow I got so many followers and so many reviews thank you so kindly and as promise another chapter was made haha please enjoy!_**

 ** _Reminder I do not own fairy tail in any way, shape, or form, I do not make any money or income over making these stories other than, enjoying my self and spreading my imaginations of these characters._**

 ** _Without further a do, enjoy my next chapter_**

 ** __Sweet Tooth~~~_**

Arriving at the Heartfilia Residents, another black convertible waited for Lucy's arrival, as soon as the car parked, she got off and made her way towards the two people waiting in front of her Mansions Doors.

I _take it by the smiles in your faces our we have obtain what we wanted?" Lucy asked the two._

 _"of course lulu what ya expect haha"_ Levy her long time friend and worker answers.

 _"indeed, what a pity so many bachelors, and so little time."_ Erza replies without though _._

 _"Erza? You okay," Lucy asks a bit frighten_

 _"IM JUST TIRED OF BEING SO LONELY !_ " Erza screams out of the blue.

" _Erza its okay really! Look we are all young and we got so much ahead of our self_!" Lucy says.

" _Yeea! Besides I'm single too_!" Levy replies.

" _yea same here, so we all are in the same boat_ " Lucy says with a bit of embarrassment.

" _but.. you are meeting all these powerful, hot, and sexy guys its not fair_!" Erza replies.

" _wah_?" Lucy replies, caught of guard by the sudden accusations of facts.

" _those guys you keep meeting, we know they are handsome just look at the one we confronted today, he was way to attractive, you have a 300% chance of getting with one of them than us_." Erza continued

" _Erza but we both know, no, we all know what I'm doing is for our sake, to make sure no one bests us in the future, so we can finally relax and go out like the old times, when we were teenagers! Don't you want that_?" Lucy replies with a calm voice but stern look of determination.

Erza now being one put on the spot had not even consider what was that drove Lucy to do the things she does now. She looks at Lucy and smiles with her kind smile, and honest smile that Lucy love to see in all her friends.

" _You are right, I apologize for bringing this stupid convo about guys, we need to look for our futures as well as insure that we get to live comfy and well_ " Erza admits.

" _exactly, now lets gather what little data and info we have on these guys remember Levy copy everything you get from those cards, we will need them in the future_." Lucy tells Levy as she gives her an assuring smile.

" _but lulu we are still missing one more persons info_." Levy questions. She looks at Lucy with a questioning look while holding the small cards in her hand.

" _oh don't worry Levy, I'm having a sweet craving and my last costumer is willing to pay for my appetite_ " Lucy smiles brightly and begins to walk inside the Mansions, doors now open with both Virgo and Aries inside, the doors close and the three girls finish their night with a well earn rest.

 _ **_Dreyar Residence 6:30am**_

His eyes, They remain closed, but his mind was wide awake; He turned on his side, as he stared at a picture of his daughter, a smile formed on his lips

" _Today, you will get everything you ask, my little Wendy_." Laxus says to no one in particular, but with a smile on his face.

While getting off the bed he stretches his muscles, waking them up from their restful comfort, and his day starts by working out, fifty push-ups, crunches, and pull-ups, and thirty minutes on the thread mill.

It wasn't long before time hit seven-thirty so he began to enter his Bathroom, white walls, white sink, everything look white except the shower handles and the shower hose, which those were silver.

Undressing him self as the muscles asked and begged for time to heal, they finally got it, the sweat from his brow fell down to his well tone chin, falling into his broad chest, he took his pants off showing his well developed Bulge where his manhood hid, he took those down letting the mans jewels and keeper hang by them self's, got inside the shower, turned the nobs towards a mild-warm shower and let the dirty of his sweat get washed away.

Done with his shower he got dressed, a white dress shirt with a Pearl-suit, Pearl pants, but red boxers and his silver watch to finish with his accessories, he slicked his hair back, applied cologne and Pearl dress shoes to finish his set.

He walked out of his room and headed towards the dining hall.

" _Good morning Master Laxus, fancy seeing you up at this time_." Capricorn greets Laxus as he always does.

" _you know Capricorn, today just seems like a good day, where is Wendy by the way_?" Laxus ask making his way next to the chair to sit.

" _Miss Wendy is actually getting ready, like your self she too woke early and is excited about today, Aquarius is with her and should be getting done soon_." Capricorn says as he continues to finish the decorative on the dining plates.

"I _see, alright ill be back let me che_ —" Laxus tried to finish but was stopped by his own daughters voice.

" _Papa! You're ready too_?!" Wendy says while running up to his father.

She wore a yellow sundress that covered her knees and white sandals that had a well combination with the yellow dress and a white hat to contrast the beauty of the dress.

" _ah there you are my little princess! I was just about to go look for you_ " Laxus says with upmost care and calm in his voice

Ring ring his phone went off, Wendy looked at him and sadly smiled knowing full well what it was about.

" _Hello. Yes_?" Laxus answer his phone and looks towards Wendy, watching her avoid eye contact with him makes him feel a bit uneasy but he knows what to do.

" _I am sorry but today, I have things book up call me tomorrow morning, and you will have my total focus, yes, very well good bye_." He ends the call and looks at Wendy, who is now staring at him with amazement!

" _daddy_?" Wendy ask with confusion.

" _Today is about you and me, plus we did promise Miss Ashley we were gonna pic her up at the school today, right_?" Laxus bends a bit to pick up Wendy.

" _will you be having lunch this morning Master Laxus_?" Capricorn asked.

" _no, no we are gonna eat out tonight, after all it is a special day for us, Right sweetie_?" Laxus questions Wendy.

" _Yes we are_ ! " Wendy smiles and lets out a small laugh.

Without another word besides "good byes" and " we'll be back" getting outside waited Laxus Lotus 900 (idk what car it is its fake pls don't look it up) Yellow well maintained and shined to the sight, a total of 3 people could fit in and it had a compartment for storages of special and all needs, after buckling his daughter Laxus started the car and headed towards the school that was not far from his Mansion after all he was a co-provider for the school and knew that the security system that he himself placed for his daughters safety was well recognized for its job.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Star Academy School 8:50am **_Lucy's point of view_**

It is but a simple date and getting information from them was gonna be a piece of cake, Literally; I had wore the White Sundress that Levy picked out for me, when its occasional dates I know Levy will pick out the most cute and attractive wear for me

My hair was pulled back only leaving my traditional bangs and side burns to fall gracefully straight falling on top of my sweater and a bit to the side off my chest, the back was adorn by a star pin that pulled my hair from both sided to the middle making it seem like it was slicked back but fell like a water fall to the back of my behind.

The Sundress, surrounds very well around my chest, it was a star shaped belt that begins at the start of my hips and it falls loosely at the end surrounding my overall back, only about five inches does it avoid from the ground but that's fair so my white heels could be seen, and a soft-felt sweater that is only to cover these meat sacs that seem to work for what I'm trying to achieve, for now; it has been long that I've wore something so simple, yet so oh delightful.

" _Miss Ashley what are you doing here_?" one of my workers at the school asks me as I turn towards her.

" _oh Miss Holiday, I'm waiting for one of the child's parents, they were very determine to take me out on a sweet tooth run, I just couldn't deny the offer_!" I speak delights of what it is to come.

" _oh my! Miss Ashley I didn't know you were interested in dating Married man_?" she spoke with a bit of sass to the end which ticked me off.

" _Heavens no Miss Holiday, I would never! Do you believe I would commit such crimes, only someone without a heart would do something so vile and treacherous_!" I say inflicting the facts that she was once married and did that her self to another lady's man.

" _oh well will you look at the time, I have to go inside enjoy your day now_!" she says rushing in towards the school, leaving me on the side walk.

Lucy sighs to her self and looks at her watch, it wasn't long before she herd a rumbling sound, judging it from it she knew it was the person she was waiting.

" _Really? A lotus 900? So naïve for some one with a daughter he sure acts like a kid driving that toy around_." I say with a silly smile on my face and hug my self.

The sound gets louder and then it softens, as it comes closer, all I see is a yellow flash pass me, making my dress start to fly upwards showing more than it should.

" _Noooo_!" I scream ever so girly as I push the dress down towards my womanhood, making only the sides fan up and slowly come down.

Looking at the source of my embarrassment I see that darn handsome devil come out with his daughter, if it wasn't for her I would of tell him a thing or two.

" _Miss Ashley, Miss Ashley_!" I hear little Wendy come out of the expensive toy,

" _ah Wendy, how are you doing dear_?" I say with my most ever sincere and honest though of being.

" _I'm doing well! We are here! Papa and I have arrive are you ready to go_?" she asked ever so sweetly and I just couldn't stay mad towards her father any longer.

" _ah I see, I am glad, well let me greet your father, that's only the best polite thing to do_." I say as I walk next to the toy car, but he had already opened his door and gotten out, did I point out this man is about two heads higher than I am with broad muscular shoulders and a scar that can be only consider as a thug? Yea well he is and looks like it.

" _ah Mister Dreyar, id say if the speed limit was any higher, id say that little rush you did sure "Blew me away_ " " I say quoting the last words.

" _Miss Ashley I apologize about that, please accept my apology I promise all I ever wanted to do was stop my recklessness, I had no idea where the school was and I knew I was running ever so late for our meeting today._ " He says to me while having a smirk on his face.

This man is Dangerous of course he is, but I know what to do, if I play my cards right, so smile while you can believe me ill be getting you sooner than you think, I smile happily back at him.

" _Indeed, I see what you mean and I accept you're apology, I'm sure that Sweet Place in Magnolia will do the finest apology you could ever so offer me, Mister Dreyar_." I say while holding Wendy's hand.

" _lets hop in then? Ladies first_!" he says as he walks and opens the door for me and Wendy, as he does this, Wendy starts to laugh.

" _Papa you're so modest today_!" she says and he smiles as we both get into the vehicle.

" _well darling when a lady is in the presence of a true man, your father knows how to treat them well_." He finishes and looks at me to which I smile on the outside but on the inside I'm just dying of clichés on how all this works out.

As he finishes he walks towards the other side and hops inside the car.

" _Yes indeed, this is how a gentleman should always treat a fair lady Wendy, do not ever let a boy treat you in any way bad, and if he does you let me know and ill tell you just how to handle him_ " I say as the car started making its way towards the shop.

" _oh I see , alright I will let you know Miss Ashley_ ," Wendy tells me as I smile at her.

" _don't worry my little princess, no boy is gonna do anything like that to you, because you are beautifu_ l" he says while smiling towards me and her.

" _oh I see, thank you papa_!" she says.

" _yes beauty is indeed a part in play but remember as long as you are a kind and caring person on the inside, you will always keep the person you love the most next to you, just like a best friend_ " I say smiling at her and giving her a little thumbs up to make her smile.

" _kind and caring_ " she repeated as she smiles and hugs her little cat toy she brought with her.

It wasn't long before we arrive at the store, specially, not long after how fast Laxus Drives, heavens, ever herd of red lights… any ways we arrived and sat down, very lively place but fast pace.

We seat our selves on a table that's far towards the right, of course mister knight and shinning armor was being way to generous to me and kept doing silly things that even thought I found corny, I kind of started to feel embarrassed by them.

Now with our each designated dessert, I of course had the strawberry cheese cake which is delicious by the way, Wendy had something similar but instead of cheesecake it was a strawberry parfait, Laxus, well he only had a coffee, talk about joy-kill, and so we ended up talking about me, which I of course figured out.

" _Miss Ashley, allow me to properly apologize for this mornings accident_ " he tells me with a serious look on his face.

" _Mister Dreyar, I am now able to accept your apology with full forgiveness, but please be careful I don't wish for your daughter to think of you as someone impolite_ " I say while looking half down towards my cheese cake not really giving him eye contact.

" _Papa is always nice to me, I don't think he is impolite Miss Ashley I promise! He is very kind and caring person_." Wendy tells me as I look at her with a smile.

" _oh really? Tell me more I am interested dear! What does he like to do on his free time_ " I ask a simple regular question to ask anyone.

" _well, to be honest I don't know, he Is always working so hard_ " she looks down and I stare across the small round table to see him looking at her with a small sad look on his face.

" _I see, well do you know who he loves the most_?" I say, both Wendy and Laxus turn to me with surprise face, mostly Wendy Laxus was more of interested on what I was gonna say than showing how he felt.

" _who_?" she asks.

" _well you silly, I'm sure your father is a hard working man, and comes home at night very tire, I bet he would even fall asleep on the sofa, or perhaps even in your bed, am I right_?" I say with a finger on the air and winking at her.

" _HOW DID YOU KNOW_?!" she says rather surprise.

" _well why don't you ask him silly_?" I say while I turn to look at Laxus while mouthing-off "you are welcome"

He turns his eyes to the side to not look at either of us, and rubs the back of his head most attractive, if we were on open view I would swear girls would stare at him, which by all means I have no problem about.

"I _just want to spend the time I can with you princess, you know_?" he says while looking at her.

" _see? Her cares so much he even got a day full for ourselves_ " I say but I cover my mouth after that last word left my mouth.

" _oh my I included my self in this day, I apologize about that Wendy, I'm sure you would rather have your father all to your self today_ " I say while covering slightly my mouth to let out a small laugh.

" _Miss Ashley, with all respect, Wendy wanted to spend the whole day with you, and I have no reason to deny her any request plus, I wanted to meet the woman who fed my child, when she had forgotten her lunch_." He tells me with all sincerity and respect.

"I _, umm well I cant let her just go hungry, mister Dreyar_." I say while looking embarrassed at him trying to avoid the contact with his eyes.

" _Laxus_." He tells me and I look straight at him.

" _I beg your pardon_?" I say in disbelieve.

" _Call me Laxus_ " he repeats but stares with intense, if he stares at his workers/contractors like this I would understand why he is successful.

" _I, umm I'm sorry I don't think I_ –"

" _Laxus_ " he repeats and Wendy smiles at both him and myself.

" _Mist_ -" I cant finish.

" _Laxus_ " he repeats with a smirk on his face.

"h _aha papa your making Miss Ashley all red_ " she says and I shamefully look away, this man is being too difficult.

 _ **_Laxus point of view.**_

She turned to the side and looked away from both of me and Wendy, the pressure I was making was a bit too stressing for her.

" _M-Mist_ -" she says with a bit of stutter

" _LA-XUS_ , Laxus" I continue.

" _Laxus_ ," Lucy whisper my name, as she looks to the sides not really paying attention, she looked adorable, but sexy, her lips were simply, addictive looking, and the way she said it sounded Amazing to my ears.

" _there you go_ " I say with a smirk, as she turns to the side embarrassed, and for a fast momment she turns to me and hides her face.

I look at her a bit with a stern face, and look the direction, it was that bastard of Dragneel, him self and his son that he always brags about.

Staring at Lucy just tense up makes my blood boil and why does she act that way, I bet that idiot did something to her, only reason why she would look so tense and bashful like that.

" _what's wrong Miss Ashley_ " I ask her.

" _umm I'm sorry, I umm, I saw something, that uh, umm I think I_ ," she couldn't even talk right, I get up and try to make my way towards the idiot. How ever Wendy grabs my suit.

" _Papa? What's wrong_ " she says and Lucy looks up at me with a look of surprise.

" _Mister Laxus please, its nothing that should concern you_ " her collective way and calmly grabs my hand, soft, delicate, warm hand, it was like being touch my a feather.

"…." I don't respond but look with a stare towards his direction, he bought what seem chocolate, I hope he eats it all and drops dead, that son of a bitch, ill get him one of these days.

" _how about I get us some more desserts? Chocolate and Peach cake slices_?" she says and I grab her hand, comparing my hand with hers, its like comparing a piece of paper with a small rock and wrapping it all over.

" _of course but first allow me to get it for you, but lets talk a bit first while we make an appetite_ " I say coolly and calm, she sighs.

" _yes, good idea, So… Wendy what would you like to go next_?" she ask my daughter and her face lits up.

" _lets go to the amusement park_!" she says as I smile and look at Lucy for her agreement.

" _an amusement park? Oh I haven't gone to an amusement park in a long time_!" she says and I stare a bit at her as if she were an alien.

" _Really now Miss Ashley_?" I say with a hint of surprise.

" _yes, Mister Laxus, I am quite excited I hope its not disappointing_ " she tells me and I smirk a bit at her.

" _oh don't worry Miss Ashley its very exciting you will see_!" Wendy points out, as she finishes the last of her cake.

" _alright ladies, if you would like something to go let me know, and ill send the order to my home, while we enjoy the rest of the day_." I say acting ever so casual about the decision.

" _Well I never Mister Laxus, that's very generous of you, I could even kiss you for such generosity._ " She tells me as I smirk her way and let out a chuckle.

" _Now, now Miss Ashley, I have my daughter here, I wouldn't want to make her jealous now_." I say, at least not yet, but I will take you on that offer my sweet seductive woman, just you wait…

_ _ **Personal Point of View**_

After eating the delights of the shop, all three decide to head to their next destination, The Fiore Amusement park, one of the best Amusement parks in all Fiore right here in Magnolia, but their sweet, happy moments seem slowly die down, at least since they were seen by a person who knows how to get into Laxus Skin better than Dragneel.

 **Thank you guys for reading another chapter Sweet Tooth, I am glad to have so many followers this chapter goes to all of you, and those of you who Pmed and Reviewed I will give you a special shot out on my next chapter~**

 **Horror Park**

 **Who is following them? What will happen? Only you will know.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a name for Natsu Dragneels Son, I will be trying to add him into the story, but I don't want any random name, a name that will fit in with the story, polls are up first 3 names that I like will be made for a poll and after horror park I will let you know which name is being voted the most so give me those names, and let there be more chapters to come!**


End file.
